Trust in the Mist
by FemslashHipster
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Will go on an exchange program to Hogwarts. Set after Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Percabeth/Eventual Solangelo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Percy's Pov_**

 _"_ _Annabeth, no, please, no, take me instead!"_

 _I cried out to the Arai, but they ignored me._

 _"_ _Seaweed Brain, I swear on the River Styx, I will come back to you!"_

 _Annabeth's voice echoed throughout the cavern that was Tartrus._

 _I tried to get up, to follow her, to do anything at all, but I couldn't._

 _The Arai bundled her away, and into the waiting arms of-_

 _"_ _Hyperion. What are you doing here, so far away from your domain?"_

 _"_ _Perseus Jackson. A pleasure. I believe you have met my brother, Kronos."_

 _Hyperion's tone, was light, friendly, but Percy heard an undertone, an undertone that made him realise Hyperion could snap in an instant, and kill Annabeth and Percy without a second thought._

 _"_ _So, um, what are you planning with Annabeth?"_

 _Percy could barely disguise the disgust in his tone._

 _"_ _Why, Percy. I would_ _ **never**_ _dream of taking your wonderful girlfriend. Right, princess?"_

 _Hyperion raised an eyebrow towards Percy, and tried caressing Annabeth's cheek. She snapped, and lashed out with her foot, knocking Hyperion in the stomach. Snapping her bonds, she drew her drakon bone sword and whirled, slashing through the 2 Arai holding her elbows, and the 4 more guarding Percy._

 _Annabeth turned towards Hyperion, and ran forward, somersaulting over him at the last minute, pivoting on the spot, and slamming her sword into the Titan's back._

 _He disintegrated into golden dust._

 _Annabeth ran over to Percy, and helped him sit up. She dragged him over to the Phlegethon, and cupped the flaming lava in her hands._

 _"_ _Please, Percy. Just wake up. Please just wake up. Please..._

 _Annabeth's voice faded into darkness._

 _Annabeth's Pov_

"Percy, wake up. Just wake up."

I implored Percy to stop to the nighmare, to stop thrashing, to stop screaming.

His muscles abruptly tensed up, then relaxed. He opened his sea-green eyes. They looked cracked, shattered.

He sat up, sobbing.

"Annabeth..."

"It's okay, Percy. Shhh. Just sit up now."

"How long was I asleep?"

Percy's plaintative cries were heartbreaking.

Annabeth whispered in his ear.

"About 20 minutes. Just relax. You're safe now."

There was a wild, frantic knocking at Cabin 3's door. The door creaked open. Nico poked his head and upper body into the cabin. He looked at Percy, sobbing, and Annabeth cradling him in her arms.

"Ah, another nightmare?" Nico asked grimly.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting worse recently."

Suddenly, Percy rolled off the bed in convulsions.

"Oh my gods, Nico, you have to get Will!" Annabeth was jumping around, panicking.

"On it."

Nico shadow-travelled away, and reappeared a minute later with Will.

Will's eyes widened when he saw Percy on the floor.


	2. A New Awakening

**I am a despicable person for leaving you for so long.**

 **On another note, the chapter is finished! After finishing it, I realised how dark it was turning out to be. So, just a warning, this story will probably involve PTSD, scream, thrashing around, nightmares, the whole lot. Please, if you want to flame, FLAME ON! As spoken by Leo Valdez. I do like positive reviews, so here is the reviews I received:**

 **Mickey8142: Yes. Yes, it will be. *cracks up insanely during the middle of Math class***

 **Baclava (Guest): I plan on doing so.**

 **ThePsychIc11: Why, thank you, Isaak.**

 **Guest 1: Thank you.**

 **Fandom-for-life23: Oh, you Piperian little thing. Yes, that is an actual word now.**

 _Percy's Pov_

My eyes fluttered open. I gingerly tried to move my fingers, to wriggle my toes, to do anything at all.

I couldn't.

As I gradually became more aware of my consciousness, I started thinking. I know, right? Me, thinking? I shifted my train of thoughts onto where I was. Where _was_ I?

I saw the white, white ceiling. I smelt the clean, clean air. Wait, what was that? That other something, a faint hint of strawberries and lemon...

Annabeth.

Only she used strawberry soap and lemon shampoo. The two scents, combined with each other, made the perfect scent that distinctly screamed, "Annabeth!"

I turned my head. Well, I achieved something. Yay for me. There she was. Slumped over in a very uncomfortable-looking plastic chair, was my girlfriend. She looked like she hadn't slept in several days.

She stirred, and looked me in the face.

"Well, you still drool when you sleep, Seaweed Brain."

I gave her a weak smile. She immediately moved over to my side.

"You okay? Becuse the last time I saw you, you were in a coma"

Her forehead furrowed in agitation.

"I'm fine, Wise Girl. Just a little sore."

Just then, Will Solace burst into the room.

"Good, you're awake. Can you sit up?"

I tried, with some effort, but failed. I shook my head.

Will threw Annabeth a concerned look.

"Let's get a wheelchair, just so that you can get to the meeting."

I sighed.

"Do I even need to ask?"

 **Thanks! That's all for now, but keep a lookout for a new one-shot, Fabric Flowers!**

 _ **fab,**_ **out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever (dam you fates, give me a good card!) own Percy Jackson or any and all related characters.**


	3. Who goes Where and Why!

**Hi, it's Fem-. So I decided to continue this story, after it being abandoned for so long. Sorry?**

 **Disclaimer- I do not, and probably will not ever, own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or any associated characters and places.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Will threw Annabeth a concerned look._

 _"Let's get you into a wheelchair."_

 _.:PJ &HP:._

 ** _Percy PoV_**

Chiron shared a grim look with Annabeth, Nico, Will and myself.

" You are to go on a quest, to a school in England named Hogwarts, to recuperate after the Giant War."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and looked suspiciously at Chiron.

"Why only the four of us? Why not Romans as well, or other Greeks, or members of the Seven? Or even other Athena cabin members, becuase it _is_ a school? Why us?"

Chiron sighed.

"Let me explain my reasoning. Percy is going because he is head of the Poseidon cabin, and our most senior war hero. Annabeth is going becuase she is Had of the Athena cabin, and also a senior war hero. Nico is going because he is head of the Hades cabin, and becuase of his ability to shadow travel, and Will is going becuase he is head of the Apollo cabin and a healer.I have picked the most capable heroes of this day and age."

The Four looked gobsmacked at the praise their instructor was heaping on them.

"So, you all accept to go on the quest?" Chiron asked.

I looked at Annabeth, and Nico looked to Will. We conferred for a moment, then spontaneously agreed.

"We accept."

 **Well, there you go!**

 **That was...interesting.**

 **I explained my reasoning for making these Four go on the quest. Also, Annabeth and Percy are together, But Will and Nico aren't yet.**

 **Yet.**

 **Fem-**


	4. Wands and Friends

**Hi, it's Fem, back again with a double dose of Percabeth and Solangelo.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter or any associated characters, places and events.**

 **Enjoy!**

Annabeth's PoV

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Excellent! So all that's left is to IM Hecate and get her to bless you..."

Wait. What?

"What is Hecate blessing us?" Nico questioned, with his customary scowl defacing his face.

Chiron looked at the Four, apologetic. "I'm sorry; I assumed you knew Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, because it is now evident that you don't know, I shall school you on its inhabitants and traditions.

Hogwarts was founded about 1000 years ago, by two demigods and a wizard and witch.. Their names were: Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Salazar was a son of Pluto, Helga was a witch, Rowena was daughter of Athena and Godric was a wizard.

These founders created a safe haven for magical children and demigods to learn to control their powers. Eventully, when the Gods moved to America, Hogwarts became magicals only. Of course, due to racial prejudice, it soon became Wizards and Witches only. Now, Hogwarts is a boarding school comprised of about 1000 children, aged from 11 to 17. On arrival, they are sorted into a house named after the founders. There is Gryffindor, house of the brave; Ravenclaw, house of the clever; Hufflepuff, house of the loyal; and Slytherin, house of the ambitious. Needless to say, you all qualify for membership to each house."

I frowned. "Why haven't we heard of Hogwarts before?"

Chiron smiled sadly. "We have, actually. We even have demigods going to Hogwarts already."

I was, understandably, confused. "So you're saying it's possible to have both a witch or wizard and a god as parents?"

"You can. These demigods are usually raised in England, but they come to Camp HGalf-Blood as summer campers. Would you like me to introduce you to some witches and wizards at camp?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Follow me."

Nico, Will and I got up. I wheeled Percy out of the room and followed Chiron.

.:PJ&HP:.

"Wizards and Witches, meet Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Will."

I was gaping with surprise. I knew these people!

Harry-a son of Hecate. He smiled at me.

Draco- a son of Athena. He nodded cautiously at me.

Neville-a son of Demeter. He looked up from the cactus thing he was growing and waved.

Theodore- a son of Hermes. He winked at Will, and Nico growled and took a step closer to Will.

Lavender- a daughter of Aphrodite. She waggled her fingertips at us flirtatiously.

Lisa-a daughter of Nemesis. She scowled at Nico. Nemesis and Hades kind-of had bad blood between them.

Luna-a daughter of Apollo. She smiled vacantly at me.

"Draco?" I said faintly in shock." Are you a wizard?"

Draco gave a self-deprecating smile. "Well, yes, I believe so."

Chiron coughed delicately.

"Well, if we could continue this later? Thank you."

He turned to The Four.

"You will be going to Hogwarts as American Exchange students from a fictional magical school called New York Magical Academy. If anyone asks, it is run by a Mr Brunner, and they teach wandless magic to powerful students, and normal magical subjects to ordinary wizards and witches."

I asked "Are we allowed to show our wandless abilities, if we have any, and what subjects are taught?"

Chiron answered "Yes, you are allowed to show your powers, but only in exceptional circumstances. The subjects taught are the same as Hogwarts. For example, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology are taught from First Year to Fifth, and possibly onto Sixth and Seventh Year, depending on your Ordinary Wizarding Level scores. There are also electives taught from Third Year onwards. These are: Arithmancy, Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. There is also Alchemy taught in Sixth and Seventh Year, if there is enough demand for it. Are there any questions?"

The Group of Four were silent, as were the other wizards and witches.

Chiron smiled happily. "The only thing left to do is to get Hecate to bless you!" He took a deep breath and called out, "Hecate, Goddess of Magic and Crossroads, come to us and bless these Demigods!"

There was a sweet breeze, smelling of spices and earth. The air distorted, and with a sharp _pop_ noise, Hecate appeared.

The assembled demigods bowed to Lady Hecate.

She sighed and looked around. "It is so wonderful to see such dedicated wizards and witches. And, of course, my Chosen Four!"

Percy and I exchanged a glance. Hecate was...odd, to say the least. She had long, black hair, at least to her ankles. She was wearing a odd, robe thing, almost like what wizards and witches would wear.

I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. Of _course_ Hecate was wearing what would probably be considered normal wear for wizards and witches; she was the Goddess of them!

Hecate smiled graciously at us all, then took a deep breath and chanted "Et hos elegit in magica semidei. Ut bene sit eis et luceat. Sic fiat semper". A feeling of might, of strength, of energy, of power filled my body. I could feel the magic coursing through by blood, calling out to the ichor I already possessed. I shuddered. This much power could destroy a mortal. It could rip minds and bend sanity. I saw that Percy, Nico and Will were experiencing similar feelings of awe. I nodded thankfully to Lady Hecate, grateful for the amazing gift I has just recieved. Chiron cleared his throat meaningfully. "I believe there is a small matter of their supplies, wands, books, the like?" Hecate's eyes lit up. "Oh, I know what I'll do for you!" She started muttering to herself, something about 'cores...phoenix feather...driftwood...owls..." Hecate smiled gratuitously at the four of us. She circled her hand in the air four times. With a small _pop_ noise, four sticks of wood appeared in her hand. Hecate sighed noisily. Handing a wand to each of us, she explained what the cores and woods were. She gifted a long-ish wand to Nico, and said " This is a 12 and one-quarter inches Cypress wand, with the cloak of a Dementor, inflexible." Hecate handed a wand to Will and said " 10 inches, Ash wand with a core of Thestral mane feather. Extremely springy." She gave a dark, mid-length want to Percy. Hecate murmered "14 inches. Elder and Kelpie hair, Slightly flexible." Hecate turned to me and held out the last wand, handle first. She whispered " 12 inches, Holly, with a dual core of Olive Leaf and Owl Feather, pliable." Chiron smiled brightly and said "Well, now that we have our supplies, I suggest we might be off?" Hecate smirked in response. "An excellent idea..." With a small _flash_ and a _pop_ , the Four, Hecate and the Wizard-Demigods disappeared. **There you go! I'm sorry for not updating in months, I was very busy. *Snickers quietly to self*.** **Please don't expect a new chapter anytime soon, probably in a month or two, but I will continue this story. Hopefully. One day.** **Fem-, out.**


End file.
